A Luz da Lua
by Marck Evans
Summary: Bill precisa aprender a conviver com a luz da Lua depois que Greyback o mordeu. Remus está prestes a perder o controle que sempre teve sobre sua fera interior. Slash, angst, romance, sexo e um pouco de violência
1. Alcatéias

**Capítulo I - Alcatéias**

_Remus fala:_

_Fui mordido ainda criança. Conheci dor, solidão, amizade, traição e desprezo. Sobrevivi a tudo isso._

As feridas de Bill foram curadas dentro do possível, mas as marcas de dentes no pescoço e na face tornaram-se cicatrizes irremovíveis. Ele se sentia diferente. Nos primeiros dias, tentou não pensar no quanto estava modificado. Fleur era mesmo a grande mulher que ele imaginara. Ela tinha verdadeiro orgulho das cicatrizes dele e não permitiu que ele se deprimisse. Era a mulher perfeita para ele.

Mas então, à medida que a primeira Lua Cheia se aproximava, ele começou a compreender. Os curandeiros disseram que ele não se transformaria em lobo, e que suas únicas seqüelas seriam as cicatrizes e um gosto maior por carne. Mas o que eles podiam saber sobre mordidas de lobisomens na forma humana? O que eles entendiam do coração de um lobisomem?

À medida que a Lua crescia, Bill se sentia mais impaciente, mais agoniado por estar fechado na Toca. Ele desobedecia às ordens médicas e saía para longos passeios solitários. Sua cicatrização acelerou, o clima o afetava menos, seus sentidos se tornaram mais agudos, em especial o olfato. Seus reflexos eram mais rápidos, e quando ergueu sozinho um pesado baú no sótão, ele teve certeza que havia muito mais de lobisomem nele do que os curandeiros imaginavam.

Bill gostaria de poder conversar com Lupin a respeito do que estava acontecendo desde que fora mordido por Greyback, mas o lobisomem assumira o encargo de vigiar a casa de Harry por aqueles dias. Sabia que Molly andara interrogando Lupin, e que ele prometera vir até a Toca depois da Lua Cheia.

Mesmo ocultando da família as mudanças que aconteciam, Bill sentia que precisava de respostas.

Hermione trouxe, a seu pedido, tudo que pode encontrar sobre lobisomens, e Bill reconheceu os sintomas e aprendeu sobre eles. Todo lobisomem experimentava um aumento da força e dos sentidos a partir do momento em que era mordido. Esse aumento variava no decorrer do mês e atingia o máximo na noite de Lua Cheia. Depois, vinha o período de prostração. Por um ou dois dias, o lobisomem estava mais lento, mais fraco, como se estivesse exaurido pela Lua. O cansaço da transformação durava um tempo variável. Quanto mais o homem tentasse conter o lobo, pior seria.

Na noite da véspera da Lua Cheia, Bill não conseguia mais respirar direito dentro da casa de seus pais. Precisava sair. Andou sozinho por lugares ermos. Quando chegou em casa, o dia já estava raiando. Fleur e sua mãe estavam na sala, agoniadas, consultando o relógio mágico a cada minuto. Ele se desvencilhou das duas, alegando cansaço, e foi para o quarto, mas nem mesmo tentou dormir.

Passou o dia pensando, tentando entender porque não conseguia mais ficar ali. Seus instintos pediam que ele fosse embora, descobrisse quem se tornara. Pegou um espelho e encarou as cicatrizes. De alguma forma, sentia-se mais parecido com o homem marcado do que com o jovem de boa aparência que fora até pouco tempo.

Ao entardecer, terminou o noivado com Fleur, despediu-se da família e saiu em direção à floresta próxima. Ia vestido como um trouxa e levava apenas sua varinha e uma mochila com alguma comida e um pouco de dinheiro. Agradeceu aos deuses que Fleur mantivesse a compostura, já lhe bastavam as lágrimas de sua mãe. Sabia que estava magoando as duas, mas não podia ficar. Pelo menos não agora.

Bill estava sozinho na ravina quando a Lua nasceu. Ele não se transformou, mas compartilhou a dor que os lobisomens estavam sentido naquela hora. Quando as coisas se acalmaram, ele se afastou, embrenhando-se na floresta.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua _

_Bill fala:_

_No começo, eu não percebi o que estava acontecendo comigo. Achei que a pior parte fossem as marcas no meu rosto. E nem isso parecia importar muito. Mas isso foi na época em que eu ainda não sabia de nada._

Remus não voltou para junto dos lobisomens a tempo de participar da celebração pela morte de Dumbledore. Não se importava nem um pouco se isso irritaria Greyback. Apenas tinha certeza de que não poderia suportar as risadas e a comemoração pela morte de quem fora quase um pai para ele. Ele só se uniu à alcatéia um dia antes da Lua Cheia.

O bando era uma visão estranha para quem não estivesse acostumado. O grupo de lobisomens era composto unicamente por homens, Greyback não mordia mulheres ou trouxas, pelo menos não sem matá-los. Alguns dos lobisomens adultos tinham companheiras – algumas bruxas, a maioria trouxas, a quem Greyback proibira que eles mordessem. Eram mantidas em cavernas próximas e encarregadas de cuidar do acampamento.

Em todo o bando, só havia um lobisomem que não tinha sido mordido por Greyback: Ian. Seu sobrenome se perdera com o tempo, como acontecia com a maioria deles. Era um homem velho, um bruxo de quase cem anos, que dizia ser lobisomem há mais de setenta. Era sábio e o único aliado de Remus. Greyback só o tolerava porque sem ele e seus conhecimentos de ervas, os lobos não teriam um curandeiro.

Greyback era o líder inconteste da alcatéia. Havia doze lobos adultos e uns vinte adolescentes que o seguiam sem discutir. O número de crianças era variável. Muitas morriam de tristeza ou maus tratos pouco depois de serem mordidas. Atualmente, havia meia dúzia com idades entre seis e nove anos. Abandonadas pelos pais, espezinhadas pelos lobos mais velhos, elas só tinham Ian e Remus.

O líder da alcatéia chegou pouco depois da hora do almoço e, quando viu Remus sentado junto a Ian, rosnou ameaçador. Eles haviam estado em lados opostos da batalha, e não era segredo na alcatéia que Remus lutava pela Ordem da Fênix mesmo contra as ordens do líder.

Os mais selvagens do bando se prepararam para outra briga entre os dois. Todos sabiam que o líder considerava uma questão de honra domar o filhote rebelde, como ele chamava Remus. E todos sabiam que Remus não gostava de ser tratado assim. Era o único que não dava o título que Greyback reivindicava. Nem para salvar a própria vida Remus chamaria o miserável de Pai.

O lobisomem mais velho aproximou-se já com atitude de quem ia entrar em combate. Ambos eram bruxos, no entanto não usariam magia. Se Greyback o fizesse, corria o risco de perder o respeito da Alcatéia. Se Remus se atrevesse, seria atacado por todos os lados. As "lições" de Greyback eram sempre dadas com garras, dentes e músculos.

Eles tinham quase a mesma altura, mas o líder era mais selvagem. Greyback atacou com as garras na direção do rosto de Remus, que conseguiu aparar o primeiro ataque, e contra-atacar, socando-o no estômago e no rosto.

Remus sentiu as presas do outro homem enterrarem-se no seu braço direito. Ainda tentou usar a mão esquerda para atingir Greyback, mas o adversário enfiou as garras na barriga de Remus, fazendo com que ele perdesse o fôlego de dor.

Desesperado, Remus acertou um soco no nariz do outro lobisomem e ouviu o barulho dos ossos se quebrando. No entanto, ele insistia em lutar como um homem, e Greyback atacava como uma fera.

Greyback uivou e investiu com fúria redobrada. Remus se defendeu, mas acabou sendo derrubado, e o lobo mais velho sentou-se sobre ele, prendendo seus braços. Remus ainda tentou desequilibrar o adversário e, por um instante, pareceu que ia funcionar, mas não teve força suficiente. Greyback usou as garras para retalhar o rosto e o peito do lobisomem mais novo, deixando-o estirado no chão.

Remus ainda ouviu seu uivo vitorioso e as risadas da alcatéia, antes de desmaiar.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Lua Cheia

**Capítulo II – Lua Cheia**

_Bill fala:_

_Não é fácil ser o irmão mais velho. Seus pais esperam que você seja um modelo para os outros. Se você dá um bom exemplo eles ficam orgulhosos, mas seus irmãos se irritam com você. Eu sufoquei muita coisa para ser um bom filho para meus pais, e um irmão razoavelmente legal para meus irmãos. Não me arrependo; mas eu faria algumas coisas de um jeito bem diferente, se pudesse voltar atrás._

Ian tinha uma caverna um pouco afastada. Foi para lá que levou Remus a fim de cuidar dele. Enquanto o velho tratava suas feridas, Remus reparava o olhar assustado das crianças do bando.

Era justamente esse medo no olhar delas que mais irritava Remus. Saber que elas só estavam ali porque Greyback queria criá-las como seguidoras fanáticas, sem se importar com quantas morressem no processo, fazia Remus se lembrar de sua própria infância. Pelo que sabia, era o único dos "filhotes" de Greyback que crescera longe do controle dele.

Talvez por isso os outros o olhassem com o misto de temor, nojo e respeito. Alguns dos mais novos o julgavam herói por enfrentar o Chefe. Os mais velhos olhavam-no com desprezo. As crianças apegavam-se a ele, como faziam com Ian. Um ou dois dos adultos mais novos, pouco mais que meninos, davam mostras de querer acreditar nele. De resto, sua missão junto à Alcatéia não adiantara quase nada e trouxera-lhe mais sofrimento.

Remus duvidava seriamente se conseguiria sobreviver muito mais tempo no bando. Greyback já estava perdendo a paciência com sua teimosia em unir-se a Voldemort e sua pregação para que os Lobisomens afastassem-se dele. Não fora hoje, mas a qualquer momento ele poderia decidir matar Remus, e ninguém iria interferir.

Pouco antes do anoitecer, Remus já estava bem o suficiente para ajudar Ian com a alimentação dos pequenos. Depois, sentou-se ao lado do velho lobo e ouviu as histórias que ele contava para os meninos. Ocultou o sorriso ao ver Derek, um rapazote de treze anos, escondido entre as árvores para escutar também.

Remus já podia sentir a proximidade do nascer da Lua quando ouviu Fiona reunindo as mulheres. Ela as conduziria para longe da alcatéia. Na noite em que os homens delas eram tomados pela Lua, as mulheres deveriam ficar em segurança.

As crianças também podiam sentir a hora da transformação chegando. Com o fim da historia, elas aproximaram-se ainda mais de Ian e Remus. Mesmo para as que estavam ali há mais tempo esse era um momento terrível.

E veio a dor, a perda da humanidade, a transformação violenta. Os lobos estavam livres. O ar encheu-se de uivos enquanto a alcatéia embrenhava-se na mata para caçar. Ferido pela luta mais cedo, Remus ficou com o velho enquanto os filhotes corriam sem se afastarem muito.

Quando a Lua se foi, abrigou-se para dormir com as crianças na caverna de Ian, extenuado demais para se preocupar com alguma coisa. Já meio dormindo, deu-se conta que o velho saiu, sem nem mesmo descansar. Imaginou, vagamente, que ele estivesse indo até as mulheres. Uma delas estava grávida, e Ian não gostava de deixá-las sem assistência. A essa altura, elas já estariam cuidando dos seus afazeres.

Remus pensou em ir com ele, mas o sono o venceu.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua_

_Remus fala:_

_Consegui manter a raiva e a revolta longe da minha alma. Recusei o veneno que Greyback destilava com sua ideologia. Vi a morte e a injustiça. Tentei, desesperadamente, manter a serenidade. Essa foi a minha maior ilusão. Serenidade e desespero não se misturam._

Era uma experiência única para Bill andar a noite pela floresta. Sempre gostara de um pouco de aventura, mas agora seus sentidos colaboravam com ele. Seus olhos penetravam as sombras com facilidade. Podia ouvir o menor ruído na mata e sabia se era bicho ou apenas o vento, como se estivesse sendo guiado por um novo instinto. Havia tantos e tão diferentes cheiros no ar que ele sentia-se meio bêbado. E, principalmente, havia a luz prateada da Lua Cheia que inundava sua mente e seus sentidos.

Quando sentiu fome, abateu um coelho. Numa fogueira improvisada, assou a carne apenas por alguns minutos, preferindo comê-la quase crua. Andou sem rumo pela madrugada toda. Era maravilhoso sentir-se assim: vivo, livre, integrado às forças que moviam o mundo. A floresta era seu brinquedo e a Lua, seu melhor presente.

Uivou como um lobo, riu como uma criança, caçou, mergulhou nas águas frias de um rio, deitou-se nu sob a luz prateada da Lua e deixou os sons e cheiros da mata invadirem sua alma.

Quando a Lua se foi, Bill sentiu-se cansado, vazio e, principalmente, abandonado. Dormiu por horas. Quando acordou o sol já estava quase se pondo novamente. Sentiu uma tristeza estranha. Uma espécie de saudades do que nunca vira.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Remus Lupin e Bill imaginou como ele suportava essa melancolia depois da Lua há tanto tempo e não se desesperava.

Comeu um pouco. Vestiu-se e recostou-se a uma pedra, olhando placidamente a vida correr. Mesmo durante o dia, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados e ele via a mata com outros olhos. Aos poucos, uma sensação de paz absoluta invadiu sua alma, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a vida pulsar em seu corpo e na mata ao redor. Era como se estivesse vivo pela primeira vez na vida.

**Continua**


	3. Destroçados

**Capítulo III - Destroçados**

_Bill fala:_

_Adoro ter amigos, estar cercado por eles, mas há momentos em que só a solidão resolve. Tente ficar sozinho no meio de seis irmãos ou no dormitório da escola, e vai descobrir que uma carreira no exterior é bem tentadora._

Remus mal começara a dormir quando acordou com um grito agudo de mulher. Por instinto, soube que a alcatéia estava sob ataque, e alguma coisa dentro dele se retorceu de ódio.

Gritou para as crianças, que acordavam assustadas, ficarem ali e, sacando a varinha, correu para onde o bando dormia, possuído por uma fúria que desconhecia.

O primeiro corpo que encontrou foi de uma das mulheres. Os olhos arregalados e a ausência de ferimentos indicavam que ela fora atingida pela maldição fatal.

Mais à frente havia o corpo das duas sentinelas: as gargantas foram cortadas, e, pelas marcas de queimadura em volta da ferida, Remus percebeu que prata fora usada. Enfraquecidos pela ausência da Lua os dois lobisomens não tinham como oferecer muita resistência.

Quando chegou no acampamento, o fedor de morte e sangue o atingiu em cheio.

Os corpos das mulheres e dos lobisomens estavam por todos os lados. Com os olhos embaçados de dor e ódio, Remus procurou por Ian. O velho morrera, aparentemente defendendo a mulher grávida que estava caída atrás dele, morta, com um punhal de prata cravada na barriga. Nem mesmo o filho não nascido de lobisomem fora poupado. Que tipo de monstro faria uma atrocidade dessas?

Pelo que ele podia ver, alguns lobos ainda tentaram reagir, mas o número de atacantes devia ter sido muito superior. E eles também escolheram o momento mais vulnerável dos lobisomens para atacar.

A chacina fora completa. Derek tinha um punhal de prata enfiado na garganta, David, John, Drew e Pat tinham caído sob o imperdoável. Jim fora cortado várias vezes, novamente por punhais de prata. Havia um grupo de corpos sem cabeça, inclusive alguns de mulheres. Fiona tinha sido empalada. Provavelmente, a selvagem escocesa tentara vingar seu homem, Seamus, o enorme lobo vermelho que tinha dois punhais cravados nele.

O estômago de Remus revoltava-se diante do que via. Joe e Simon tinham os olhos arregalados e marcas de sangue nas mãos. Pelo menos os dois lobos mais ferozes conseguiram atingir alguém.

Tommy ainda estava vivo. Remus ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e arrancou a faca de prata que estava enfiada na barriga do garoto, sem se preocupar com a dor que isso causava na própria mão. Já não podia fazer nada, a não ser segurar em seus braços o menino de cabelos sujos e ar faminto que morreu antes dos quinze anos.

Remus uivou de dor. Sua gente, aqueles que como ele foram transformados em criaturas da noite por Greyback, estava caída ao seu redor. Mortos à traição.

Havia quarenta e dois corpos espalhados. Praticamente toda a alcatéia. Remus olhou um por um, uma fúria gelada crescendo em sua alma. Não achou o corpo de Greyback. Aparentemente o líder do bando e Remus eram os únicos sobreviventes.

Não! Ainda havia os filhotes! E Remus sentiu medo por eles.

Aparatou na caverna, fazendo com que os meninos gritassem e quase o atacassem. Não precisou explicar muita coisa. Os pequenos já haviam sofrido demais, podiam perceber que outra tragédia estava acontecendo.

Pegando o mais novo no colo, fez os outros seguirem-no em uma marcha forçada. Queria estar longe dali se os atacantes voltassem a procura de sobreviventes.

Depois choraria por Ian e pela alcatéia. Depois ele ia procurar o _líder_ que abandonara seus "filhotes" e caçar os assassinos do seu povo.

Agora ele ia cuidar dos pequenos e deixar que a própria natureza cuidasse dos mortos. Remus só conseguia pensar numa pessoa que teria o coração grande o suficiente para acolher suas crianças. E ele ia dar um jeito de levar todas elas até Molly Weasley.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua //_

Remus levou cinco dias para chegar à Toca. Viajava quase sempre à noite, evitando as estradas dos trouxas e suas cidades, parando apenas para caçar ou roubar comida. Não ousava aparatar para buscar ajuda, com medo de deixar os filhotes sozinhos.

Os meninos estavam exaustos, dois deles tinham se ferido e um estava com um pouco de febre. Remus sentia que apenas sua raiva o sustentava quando enfim avistou a Toca. Escondeu-se com eles no mato próximo e observou.

Mal o dia amanheceu, pôde perceber que já havia movimento na cozinha. Quando viu Molly abrir a porta, ele se aproximou com as crianças.

A bruxa o olhou sem reconhecer por alguns instantes. Remus chegou a pensar que ela os expulsaria dali. Ele devia estar horrivelmente sujo e desgrenhado. Mas os olhos da mulher iluminaram-se em um súbito reconhecimento.

Michel, o mais novo dos meninos, agarrou-se às pernas de Remus, atraindo o olhar de Molly. Sem perguntas, ela abriu a porta e fez sinal para que eles entrassem depressa.

Para a maioria dos meninos, era a primeira vez que entravam em uma casa desde que foram mordidos. Espremeram-se em um canto, sujos, famintos e intimidados. O cheiro do café da manhã fazendo com que eles olhassem esperançosos para as panelas.

Molly não perdeu tempo com perguntas, empurrou-os em direção a mesa e encheu seus pratos de comida.

Remus agradeceu aos céus que ela não se importasse de ter sua cozinha invadida por um bando sujo e maltrapilho e nem reparasse no desespero com que os meninos atiraram-se aos pratos, nem na bagunça que faziam.

Levou algum tempo para perceber que havia um prato na sua frente também.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Sobrevivência

**Capítulo IV – Sobrevivência**

_Bill fala:_

_Demorei a me sentir solitário. Mas uma hora isso aconteceu, e eu tremi no meio da floresta, me sentindo perdido. Angustiado demais para voltar, sozinho demais para permanecer ali._

Molly e Arthur arrumaram roupas para os meninos e para Remus. Deram abrigo e comida, e ouviram, horrorizados, a história do massacre.

Um grupo da Ordem foi até o local com Remus, enquanto Molly cuidava dos garotos. Arthur avisou o Ministério, que se limitou a mandar um auror, felizmente Tonks conseguiu a missão.

O quadro de desolação era ainda pior que na manhã do massacre. Animais haviam se banqueteado nos corpos, e seus restos estavam espalhados por todos os lados. As cavernas tinham sido reviradas, depois de ter os feitiços de proteção quebrados, o que indicava que não fora Greyback que voltara ali, os feitiços teriam reconhecido qualquer um da alcatéia.

Os poucos pertences do bando tinham sido queimados como lixo, e os punhais de prata haviam desaparecido. Só encontraram um, caído sob um baú desmantelado que tinha escapado do fogo. Provavelmente algum resto de feitiço o protegera.

Remus pegou o punhal, envolto em um pano, enquanto os outros bruxos cuidavam de reunir e enterrar os ossos. O Ministério não mostrara interesse em investigar a chacina, Tonks tinha ordens de só observar e evitar que algum lobisomem sobrevivente ficasse descontrolado.

Olhando a arma, Remus sentiu o ódio queimar no seu peito. Pela primeira vez na vida Remus realmente entendeu a fúria de Greyback. Sua gente tinha sido morta como animais, e eram enterrados no meio do mato, apenas pela boa vontade de alguns bruxos, e ninguém faria nada.

Ele andou até a caverna de Ian, também totalmente depredada. Se ele não tivesse saído dali com os filhotes, haveriam mais sete ossadas espalhadas no mato, e ninguém nunca saberia daquelas mortes. Em breve o mundo esqueceria quem vivera e morrera naquele lugar.

Remus se ajoelhou junto a uma rocha, e enfeitiçou o punhal, usando-o para gravar os nomes de cada um dos mortos.

A maioria nunca tinha sido amigável com ele, quase todos haviam rido cada vez que Greyback o espancara, de alguns ele nem sabia os nomes, mas eram a sua gente.

Havia a mulher grávida e seu bebê, o garoto-lobo de olhos verdes, a mulher de Icarus, o mais calado do bando. Tinha também o homem-lobo com a cicatriz em forma de estrela, e a mulher que chorava todas as noites de Lua Cheia.

Ele os nomeou segundo se recordava de suas aparências e escreveu os nomes que sabia: Ian, o sábio; Derek, o garoto; Seamus, o vermelho; Fiona, a indomável; Kate de olhos tristes; Mary, a silenciosa; David, o rabugento; Joe, o feroz; Remus, o morto-que-anda.

Foi Tonks quem o encontro e tomou a faca de suas mãos, o pano se incinerara, por estar entre um lobisomem e a prata, agora havia uma marca de queimadura na mão de Remus, mas ele não sentia dor. Fitou os olhos de Tonks, vendo-a chorar de mansinho.

Se antes tivera receio de se envolver com a mulher, agora ele sabia que não havia nada nele para ela.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua //_

_Remus fala:_

_Sempre tive medo do momento em que eu me cansasse de tentar lutar para mostrar que eu sou normal. Quando eu desistisse de acreditar nisso. Sempre temi que um dia a natureza apaixonada do Lobo saísse do meu controle. Eu sinto esse dia se aproximando e não consigo evitar uma certa ansiedade em saber o que vai acontecer então._

Bill deixou a floresta e caminhou pelas cidades trouxas. Sentia o olhar das pessoas, cheios de desprezo, passando rapidamente sobre ele. Sabia muito bem que parecia um mendigo, mas não se importava. Alguma coisa dentro dele se divertia muito com as inúmeras maneiras com que ele poderia subjugar qualquer um deles, física ou magicamente.

Nunca se sentira assim. Superior aos trouxas, e aos bruxos. Dono de um segredo precioso que não se dignava a compartilhar com ninguém. Sentia-se magnânimo em deixar aquela gente banal seguir com suas vidinhas ordinárias.

Na maioria das cidades inglesas, especialmente nas mais antigas, existe um lugar escondido dos trouxas e freqüentado por bruxos. Em York era o Largo do Segredo.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Bill atravessou a parede centenária que dava acesso ao Largo e procurou o Coruja Vesga. Um bar escuro, mal freqüentado, mas com um bom uísque de fogo e um preço razoável.

Escolheu uma mesa nas sombras, não desejava companhia nessa noite. Mal tinha tocado no seu copo quando seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram alguém falando sobre lobisomens. Automaticamente prestou atenção.

Numa mesa próxima três bruxos, já bastante afetados pelo uísque, comentavam a respeito do ataque ao bando e a fuga de Greyback. Bill ouviu, horrorizado, sobre o massacre há uma semana atrás. Seu primeiro impulso foi se atirar sobre os cretinos que se congratulavam pelo sucesso da empreitada. Depois ele se lembrou de Remus, e ficou paralisado no lugar. E se ele se ferira ou morrera no ataque?

Bill moveu-se discretamente, aproximando-se mais da mesa e ocultando-se melhor nas sombras do lugar. Aqueles homens tinham de ser Comensais. Apenas Comensais seriam capazes de uma atrocidade dessas. A grande pergunta era: Que tipo de Comensal seria idiota o suficiente para atacar Greyback?

Um deles tinha medo de ser apanhado, agora que o Ministério havia descoberto, mas o mais velho do grupo garantia que eles e os outros não seriam pegos. Que o contato deles no Ministério ia garantir isso.

Não eram comensais, afinal de contas. Era uma milícia que tinha apoio de alguém no Ministério. O estomago de Bill se revolveu, o bando de Greyback tinha crianças. Aqueles desgraçados haviam atacado crianças. No que eles poderiam se dizer diferentes de Greyback então?

Mais uma vez ele quis se atirar sobre aqueles homens. Respirou fundo, forçando-se a manter o controle e agir com prudência. Não adiantava pegar aqueles três, ele tinha de descobrir o grupo todo. Mesmo em épocas normais os aurores não iriam investigar a chacina de um bando de lobisomens, ainda mais agora, com Greyback agindo do lado de Voldemort.

Pelos comentários dos homens, Bill percebeu que outro lobisomem além de Greyback tinha escapado e avisado os aurores. Bill pediu aos céus que fosse Remus. Sim, Remus poderia ter avisado Tonks. Seu coração pedia aos deuses por Remus.

Engolindo em seco e fazendo uso de todo seu controle, Bill deu a volta e se aproximou da mesa dos bruxos. Ele ia dar um jeito de descobri o nome de pelo menos um deles, e entregaria de bandeja para Tonks. E depois ele ia mostrar um ou dois truques que tinha aprendido nos bares do Cairo para aqueles idiotas.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Um Dia Depois do Outro

**Capítulo V – Um dia Depois do Outro**

_Remus fala:_

_Na maior parte da minha vida, eu senti medo, vergonha, raiva e dor por ser um lobisomem. Um dia isso teria de mudar._

Bill limpou o filete de sangue que escorria do corte no canto da boca e olhou para os quatro bruxos estuporados no chão da casa vazia. Depois de mais de uma hora de bebedeira Bill, que dera um jeito de se conservar sóbrio, os acompanhara até o lugar onde um deles vivia. Era tudo o que ele queria, privacidade para poder interrogar os caras.

Se não fosse o ataque pelas costas feito pelo magrelo com cara de rato, ele teria saído ileso do seu "entendimento" com os três primeiros sujeitos. Mesmo assim o feitiço sujo que tinha aprendido com o Turco, na época que estava no Cairo, tinha mostrado-se eficiente. Um bom desfazedor de feitiços nem sempre segue a cartilha mais estrita. E Bill era um dos melhores.

Escreveu um bilhete para Tonks, dizendo os nomes que conseguira, onde os caras estavam e que havia muitos mais. Depois de despachar pela coruja mais rápida que o correio de York possuía, cogitou a idéia de esperá-la para saber notícias de Lupin, mas preferiu sair. O dia já estava amanhecendo, e Bill não queria conversar com ninguém, muito menos dar explicações.

Estava esgotado, seu corpo pedia por uma cama e banho quente. Atribuía o mal-estar à ressaca, ao cansaço da luta, mas também à ausência de Lua. Sentia-se solitário sem ela nos céus e se perguntava se com os verdadeiros lobisomens acontecia a mesma coisa. Lembrou de suas conversas com Remus quando ainda estavam na sede da Ordem e lamentou não ter saciado sua curiosidade sobre o bruxo mais velho e sobre a licantropia dele. Na época em que conviveram no quartel da Ordem, julgara de boa educação não perguntar demais, mas agora desejava ter sido mais indiscreto.

De novo, sentiu medo de que Remus estivesse morto e arrependeu-se de não ter esperado por Tonks.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de York, ao nascer do sol, Bill tentava entender porque seus pensamentos voltavam-se com tanta freqüência para Remus. Tudo bem que estivesse preocupado depois do ataque, mas mesmo antes de saber disso, metade do tempo seus pensamentos voltavam-se para ele. E nem eram tão amigos assim.

Antes de morrer, Sirius monopolizava quase toda a atenção do lobisomem, apesar das tentativas de Tonks de receber seu quinhão. Depois disso, Remus passava mais tempo com os lobisomens do que na Ordem.

Com um dar de ombros, Bill afastou suas dúvidas da mente, contentando-se com a meia resposta de que Lupin era o único lobisomem que conhecia e era natural seus pensamentos se voltarem para ele.

No momento, tinha problemas práticos mais urgentes.

O pouco dinheiro que restava não era suficiente para um quarto em alguma hospedaria bruxa e ele queria dormir antes de seguir para o norte, para a Escócia. Sem contar que seu estômago reclamava um bom café da manhã.

Bill estava sentado nos degraus de uma casa, pensando para onde ir, quando a porta da residência ao lado se abriu e um casal de trouxas saiu, obviamente prontos para o dia de trabalho.

O olhar desdenhoso que a mulher lançou a Bill, e o resmungo do homem sobre mendigos drogados foram o suficiente para se decidir.

Ficou sentado por mais alguns minutos depois que o casal se afastou. A rua era tranqüila, mas queria ter certeza de que não estava sendo observado. Bastou um feitiço não-verbal para confirmar a total ausência de olhos trouxas sobre ele.

Sorrindo, ele ergueu-se, espreguiçou-se calmamente e aparatou dentro da casa da mulher de nariz empinado e do homem que tinha nojo de mendigos.

Bill sentiu que realmente fizera bem em cursar Estudo dos Trouxas. Hoje, faria bom uso dos seus conhecimentos, teria um descanso confortável, uma excelente refeição e o prazer de deixar um mistério na vida sem graça daqueles trouxas.

Abriu a geladeira e começou a rir. Sua mãe arrancaria sua pele se, por um acaso, imaginasse o que ele estava fazendo.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua //_

_Bill fala:_

_Uma coisa que eu aprendi com minha mãe é que os dias seguem um depois do outro, não importa o que façamos._

A notícia da prisão de alguns dos bruxos que participaram da chacina dos lobisomens pegou Remus de surpresa. Principalmente pelo envolvimento de Bill Weasley na história.

Envolvimento que apenas alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix tinham conhecimento.

Fazia pouco mais de vinte dias que Bill saíra de casa, e não dera nenhuma notícia, a não ser um lacônico "estou bem" preso no peito de um dos assassinos que ele enfrentara.

Molly estava preocupada com o filho. Eram tempos turbulentos demais para andar sozinho pelo mundo. Remus tentara acalmá-la, sem muito sucesso. Ele próprio, apesar de entender o impulso que fazia Bill vagar, não conseguia afastar uma inquietação a respeito do bruxo mais novo.

Ainda mais agora, que o Profeta Diário fazia uma campanha pela liberdade dos responsáveis pela chacina, dizendo que eles haviam livrado a comunidade mágica de _"Monstros leais apenas a Você-Sabe-Quem e a eles próprios"_.

Praticamente todos os dias o jornal publicava um editorial ironizando a eficiência do Ministério em punir respeitáveis cidadãos que protegiam suas famílias de feras sanguinárias, mas mostrava-se incapaz de deter a onda de violência deflagrada pelos Comensais.

Monstros. A mesma palavra que ouvira a vida inteira. Tantas vezes disseram que lobisomens não eram nada mais que monstros. Animais sem moral ou consciência. Era obvio que um dia o fruto do ódio das pessoas que se diziam normais viesse à tona na forma de violência e morte.

Todas as noites, antes de dormir, Remus evocava a imagem da sua Alcatéia. Revia os mortos e esforçava-se para não esquecer nenhum deles, mesmo os mais distantes ou os que riam mais alto quando ele era espancado por Greyback.

Não eram monstros. Não devia ser permitido que fossem chamados assim.

Doía. Ofendia e marcava a alma. E fazia com que cidadãos respeitáveis se vissem no direito de ferir e matar quem era diferente.

Remus tentara tantas vezes dizer à Alcatéia que Greyback estava errado. Que era possível a convivência entre lobisomens e bruxos normais, e no final... No final, talvez não fosse mesmo possível. Talvez Greyback estivesse certo em algumas coisas e fosse tarde demais para tentar esquecer o medo e o ódio.

Esquecer era uma coisa que Remus estava determinado a não fazer.

Ele não esqueceria sua gente nem o massacre. E, principalmente, não esqueceria a fuga de Greyback. O maldito que colocara a todos eles naquela trilha fugira sem olhar para trás. Isso era uma traição tão imperdoável quanto a crueldade dos respeitáveis cidadãos.

O som da risada de Gaius, o mais velho dos seis pequenos lobisomens, fez Remus voltar ao presente. Fred e George estavam passando o domingo em casa e aproveitando para mostrar alguns truques aos garotos. Era a primeira vez que Remus ouvia os filhotes rindo.

Talvez Greyback estivesse certo. Talvez não.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Famílias

Eu queria agradecer a minha super beta, Ivi. Que me atura, me dá a maior força e lê e rele todos os capítulos. : )))))

**Capítulo VI - Famílias**

_Bill fala:_

_Uma das minhas lembranças mais engraçadas é de Percy, ainda adolescente, correndo atrás dos gêmeos por alguma bobagem. E uma das que me deixa mais zangado é de minha mãe chorando a ausência daquele babaca._

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a Lua Cheia, e Remus estava decidido a partir com os filhotes. Não seria seguro para os Weasley terem sete lobisomens em casa na noite de Lua Cheia.

Durante anos, Remus usara uma caverna solitária no interior de Gales para passar a época de Lua Cheia. Ansiava por voltar para lá, mas seria arriscado demais.

Greyback sabia desse esconderijo e poderia ir atrás dos filhotes. Remus estava decidido a não deixar que o desgraçado pusesse as patas nos meninos. Eles já sofreram demais e só agora começavam a se recuperar um pouco.

Apenas quatro dos garotos ainda tinham parentes vivos. Arthur os contatara e a resposta fora basicamente a mesma em todos os casos: não estavam dispostos a aceitar de volta os pequenos lobisomens e, se fossem forçados, deixariam as crianças a cargo do Ministério. Mesmo sabendo que devido a licantropia os meninos não recebiam a mesma proteção ministerial que outros órfãos teriam. Qualquer um que os reivindicasse seria seu tutor e poderia fazer deles o que quisesse.

Remus sabia que nenhum bruxo iria aceitar cuidar de um pequeno monstro. Com isso, ficariam largados em uma casa sob a responsabilidade de algum funcionário preconceituoso do Ministério, que iria negligenciar ou até mesmo maltratar os meninos.

Eram bons meninos. Até serem mordidos, tinham recebido amor e carinho. Mas agora seus pais não os viam mais como filhos. Eram um estorvo e uma vergonha para as famílias.

Remus aprendera a história de cada um deles.

Os pais de Khons e Tyr eram irmãos. Há um ano haviam se recusado a cumprir uma ordem que Greyback tinha lhes dado em nome de Voldemort. Durante dois meses, conseguiram manter os filhos a salvo da vingança que Greyback jurara. No final, eles, as esposas e os outros filhos morreram. A avó materna de Tyr não queria nem ouvir falar do neto e Khons não tinha nenhum parente.

Paul fora mordido há apenas três meses. Em um requinte de crueldade, Greyback seqüestrara o menino um dia antes da Lua Cheia. O garoto de oito anos passou horas esperando o momento em que seria mordido ou morto.

Gleipnir fora mordido por acaso. Greyback estava caçando trouxas numa noite de Lua Cheia, matara a mãe e os avós do garoto e o deixara muito ferido. Quando, no dia seguinte, descobrira que Gleipnir era filho de um bruxo puro-sangue que morrera no ano anterior, decidira acrescentar mais um filhote ao bando.

Gaius e Michael tinham histórias parecidas com a do próprio Remus: eram filhos bruxos que ofenderam Greyback. O pai de Michael sobreviveu ao ataque, mas perdeu a esposa. A mãe de Gaius escapara com a filha adolescente depois de ver dois filhos e o marido morrerem.

Ian cuidara deles, depois que os pais haviam abandonado os meninos nas mãos de Greyback. Mas agora não havia Ian, só Remus.

Quando Arthur procurou a mãe de Gaius, a mulher chorara muito, mas se recusava até mesmo a ver o filho. No final, ela acabou por escrever uma declaração abrindo mão da guarda da criança em favor de Remus.

O pai de Michel, a avó de Tyr e os pais de Paul ficaram sabendo disso e enviaram, por coruja, autorização para que Remus dispusesse dos meninos como bem entendesse.

Khons e Gleipnir não tinham família conhecida, e Remus assumiu a guarda deles também.

De repente, no meio de uma guerra sangrenta, Remus viu-se com seis crianças, nenhum dinheiro, sem saber para onde ir, e era hora de partir.

Não queria abusar mais da boa vontade de Molly e Arthur. Com eles na casa havia sete bocas a mais para alimentar, e todo mundo sabia que Arthur não ganhava tão bem assim. Por mais que Molly dissesse para Remus não se preocupar, que os gêmeos faziam questão de ajudar nas despesas, ele sabia que devia ir embora. Ainda mais com a Lua Cheia se aproximando.

Foi Hagrid quem lhe deu a solução. O meio-gigante ainda tinha a casa que fora de seu pai. Escondido entre as montanhas do norte da Escócia, o lugar era de difícil acesso. Devia estar em péssimo estado, mas era protegido por uma série de feitiços e ninguém ia lá há muitos anos. Remus e os meninos teriam espaço para correr na noite de Lua, sem colocar ninguém em risco.

Remus estava decidido a aceitar a enorme quantidade de comida, roupas e cobertores que Molly estava preparando e ir para as montanhas, junto com seus filhotes.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua //_

_Remus fala:_

_Já andei sozinho pelo mundo. Me sentia livre e triste. Na alcatéia, eu era desprezado por muitos, mas de certa forma era reconfortante ter os outros por perto._

Bill conseguiu um trabalho de garçom em York até depois do festival no início de agosto. O salário era pequeno, mas as gorjetas compensavam, e ele pôde juntar um pouco de dinheiro para continuar sua viagem.

Em alguns livros sobre licantropos que Hermione lhe trouxera havia menção a um santuário de lobisomens abandonado. Eram apenas rumores de um lugar onde os filhos da Lua viveram, há muito tempo, antes de serem perseguidos pelos bruxos. Um lugar de poder e sabedoria, que Bill imaginava o ajudaria a entender o que se tornara e encontrar um pouco de paz para sua alma, que andava dividida entre euforia e solidão. Mas não era um lugar fácil de achar, era preciso procurar nas Highlands.

Logo que o festival terminou, voltou para a estrada. Aparatando pequenos trechos, andando ou pegando carona com os trouxas, ele seguia sempre para o Norte.

Mesmo entre os trouxas, Bill podia perceber uma forte inquietação. A neblina que os dementadores espalhavam há mais de um ano era mais tênue na Escócia, mas ainda assim era onipresente. Os trouxas estavam com medo. Falavam de terrorismo, cataclismos da natureza, loucura coletiva e até experiências com drogas alucinógenas.

Bill via o mundo com outros olhos. Por trás da névoa dos dementadores, havia lugares lindos, gente interessante, vidas acontecendo. À medida que a Lua crescia nos céus, ele percebia o mundo ainda mais intensamente. E olhava para os trouxas preocupado. Estavam presos numa guerra que eles nem mesmo conheciam. Tentavam levar suas vidas adiante, mas todos os dias novos desastres aconteciam.

Conversar com eles trouxera a guerra de volta à mente de Bill. As perdas e os perigos e a memória de todo esse caos.

Sua alma ansiava por lugares ermos, a companhia de quem visse o mundo como ele, matas e liberdade. Mas seu coração estava ligado à sua família e às milhares de pessoas que sofreriam se Voldemort continuasse a ganhar poder.

Um pouco ao norte de Edimburgo, ele se afastou das estradas trouxas e embrenhou-se numa pequena floresta para esperar a Lua Cheia.

E novamente foi como se toda a dor fosse removida de sua alma. Bill sentia que podia rir e dançar, como os primeiros homens, bêbado da força de uma deusa em sua vida.

Viu a Lua se pôr com lágrimas nos olhos. A solidão que sentiu foi terrível, mas agora ele tinha certeza que ela voltaria. O mundo estava cinzento, mas uma alegria selvagem fazia Bill confiar que eles encontrariam um jeito. Haveria um caminho. Uma volta.

Descansou por um dia inteiro e voltou a andar rumo ao norte, às Highlands, ao lugar que sua alma ansiava.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Encontros

**Capítulo 7 - Encontros**

_Bill fala:_

_A Escócia é linda._

A casa do pai de Hagrid, chamada de Stonewall, era um chalé rústico, escondido no início das Highlands. Havia um único cômodo que fazia as funções da sala, cozinha, despensa e quarto. Os móveis, abandonados há muito tempo, estavam em sua maioria estragados e viraram abrigo de ratos e morcegos.

Remus agradeceu aos céus as muitas mantas que Molly o forçara a aceitar e, principalmente, o fato de lobisomens de qualquer idade serem realmente mais resistentes ao clima.

Era óbvio que as crianças sentiam falta da Toca, mas nenhuma delas reclamou depois que Remus lhes explicou sobre o perigo de, acidentalmente, ferirem um dos Weasley.

Tyr agia com se desbravar as redondezas e tirar os pequenos animais de sua nova casa fosse uma aventura. E seu humor acabou por contagiar a todos.

Cheios de energia pela proximidade da Lua Cheia, os pequenos ajudaram Remus a tornar a casa habitável para a primeira noite deles ali.

Na ausência de uma cama, Remus distribuiu as mantas para forrarem o chão. Quando, enfim, conseguiu fazer com que os meninos deitassem, foi surpreendido pela maneira quase sincronizada como eles se aninhavam ao seu redor, da mesma forma que faziam com Ian na alcatéia.

Na primeira Lua Cheia que passaram ali, Remus e os meninos correram livres pela imensa mata que circundava a casa. Estavam tão distantes de qualquer outro ser humano que Remus não se preocupou com os riscos que eles poderiam oferecer para alguém, e o cansaço de depois da transformação foi menos cruel que o habitual.

Dois dias depois da Lua Cheia, Remus foi até o vilarejo mais próximo - Cerrig Aoidh – procurar Angus McLaine, um bruxo que fora amigo do pai de Hagrid. Ficava há alguma milhas dali, mas nada que Remus não pudesse vencer em duas ou três horas de caminhada. Na volta bastaria aparatar.

Por sugestão do velho, Remus se apresentou como um conserta tudo e, depois de conhecer algumas pessoas do lugar, voltou para casa com um baú cheio de quinquilharias para arrumar. Escoceses, pelo visto, não gostavam de se desfazer de seus antigos objetos.

Um simples Reparo daria um jeito na maioria das coisas, poucas exigiriam um esforço maior. E Remus poderia cobrar – mesmo que não fosse muito - e com isso suprir algumas das necessidades dos meninos. A caça e a pesca, abundantes na região, deveriam dar conta do resto.

Mas trecos velhos não foram a única coisa que Remus trouxe de Cerrig Aoidh. Ele ouviu notícias de que pequenas vilas da montanha estavam recebendo gente de fora. Trouxas, em sua maioria, que fugiam dos misteriosos ataques terroristas e do clima de angústia que dominavam a Inglaterra.

Mas havia bruxos também. O próprio McLaine disse que receberia um sobrinho neto em breve.

Remus se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para a guerra de Voldemort os atingir ali.

_A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua // A Luz da Lua //_

_Remus fala:_

_Os filhotes se voltavam para mim buscando respostas, e eu seguia em frente como se tivesse alguma idéia do que estava fazendo. Ás vezes parecia dar certo._

Bill admirou as Highlands. Depois de mais de um dia de caminhada pelas montanhas, ele chegou em um pequeno povoado trouxa.

As pessoas olhavam-no desconfiadas, mas isso fora uma constante em todos os lugares. Com os ataques tornando-se cada vez mais freqüentes, todo estranho era visto com desconfiança.

O pub do lugar parecia saído de um livro de contos, e a comida era boa e barata. A garçonete, uma ruiva bonita, piscou para Bill quando colocou o prato, um pouco maior do que ele havia pedido, à sua frente.

Era um povo bom, apesar de assustado com o caos que campeava fora de sua cidadezinha.

O sol estava se pondo quando Bill começou a sair da vila. Seu escasso dinheiro não permitia o luxo de pagar um quarto. Na praça central, passou por duas senhoras que comentavam o talento do conserta tudo que aparecera na cidade.

Já fora do povoado, viu uma mulher loura de ar angustiado, brigando com duas crianças por terem se afastado demais da casa. Ela olhou assustada para Bill e arrastou os meninos por uma trilha que se perdia atrás das rochas.

Seguiu um pouco mais para frente e estava procurando um lugar para montar seu acampamento quando viu o alerta: dois patronos disparando pelos céus, rumo ao leste, onde Bill sabia que havia membros da Ordem.

Alguém estava com problemas. E, nessa época, só poderia ser problemas com os seguidores de Voldemort.

Seguindo a direção de onde os patronos vieram, Bill encontrou a trilha por onde a mulher levara as crianças, minutos antes.

Com o coração batendo forte, seguiu pela mata que margeava o caminho e, depois de uma curva, encontrou uma casa antiga. Em frente a ela, um grupo de Comensais atacava dois bruxos e a mulher que tentava proteger os dois meninos.

Bill estuporou um dos Comensais que estava muito perto da mulher e correu para ajudar os dois homens. O velho, quase centenário, lançava feitiços em uma velocidade impressionante. O mais novo não parecia tão bom duelista e estava obviamente ferido.

Mesmo assim eles já haviam provocado algum estrago entre os Comensais.

Na hora em que Bill lançou um feitiço que incendiava as roupas de um dos Comensais, o velho ficou preso nos galhos de uma árvore que fora enfeitiçada por outro Comensal.

Mesmo preso, o velho conseguiu estuporar mais um Comensal, enquanto Bill enfrentava o mais ágil deles. O outro defensor da casa se atirou no chão para desviar de um feitiço, que arrancou um pedaço da parede da casa, mas consegui acertar um Comensal de raspão.

Os Comensais estavam em maior número, mas encontravam mais resistência que esperavam.

Um raio vermelho passou por cima do ombro de Bill e arremessou um Comensal contra uma pedra, deixando-o inconsciente.

Foi o sinal para os quatro atacantes que ainda estavam em pé debandarem, deixando os três desacordados para trás.

Só então Bill virou-se para ver quem entrara na luta para ajudá-los. De alguma forma, não foi surpresa. Era como se esperasse exatamente por ele.

-Remus.

-Bill.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
